Learning to Breathe
by Lina Shay
Summary: FinishedRatburn never thought there was much more to life than grading papers and making puppets, until he met Rubella.
1. The Moment I Saw You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
A/N: Am I the only one in the known universe who is writting a Arthur lovefic? I'm the one who wrote this pairing, I'm sure!  
  
A/N2: I've searched everywhere and there is no record of Prunella's last name, so I am pretending that thier last name is Kirst. Don't ask me why. I got it off of a college book.  
  
A/N3: I know Prunella isn't in Ratburn's class, but for the sake of my storyline, let's pretend she's in the same grade as Arthur and everyone.  
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter One: The Moment I Set Eyes On You   
  
Ratburn's eyes narrowed as he watched Prunella sprint to her seat. He walked to his desk, straightening the papers in his hand.  
  
"Now you've done it," Ratburn could faintly hear Arthur Read whisper.  
  
"Prunella," Ratburn addressed sternly, "why are you late?"  
  
Prunella screwed up her face as if to be thinking of the perfect excuse. Ratburn set the papers down, leaned back against his desk and folded his arms, waiting for her answer.  
  
"You see," Prunella began finally, "I was in the playground when I got a psychic vision telling me that something terrible would happen if I arrived to class on time. I was afarid for my life, Mr. Ratburn, so I stayed in the playground a little longer just to be safe."  
  
"A little longer?" Ratburn repeated. "You missed the entire exam."  
  
"No one regrets it more than I," Prunella insisted.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to make it up after school," Ratburn said, revolving raound his desk and sitting in his chair.  
  
"After school?" Prunella repeated slowly and struck with horror.  
  
Everyone looked at her sympathetically. What did she expect for missinf the exam? Ratburn didn't want her to get a low grade in his class. Though he hated to take time from her fun with her friends, staying after school was for her own good. He wished these students could see that he wasn't trying to be mean to them, he was just trying to help them. No one understood.  
  
When the bell had rung, all the students related their heart-felt sympathies to Prunella as they filed out the door. Prunella sat in the empty class with her head down low, her nose almost touching her desk. Ratburn handed a cpoy of the test to her.  
  
"You have fifteen minutes," Ratburn told her. "I will send a note to the office for them to call your parents."  
  
Prunella nodded glumly and glanced over the test. Ratburn wrote out the note and sent it with the first kid he saw roaming the halls. The small dog-kid looked quite terrified when Ratburn called him over. He carried-out the task requested immediately. So immediately that Ratburn had to call after him, telling him not to run in the hallway.  
  
Prunella sat, sweating and fretting over that simple exam. Ratburn returned to his desk and sat down.  
  
*********some time later*********  
  
As Ratburn began to look over his lesson plan for the next day, a gust of especially pleasant smelling air wafted across his nose. It was like lilac in springtime. The aroma wiped out Ratburn's mind. He could not for the life of him remember where he was or what he was doing, nor did he care. Dizzily, Ratburn glanced at the door to see a lovely poodle standing there. She was tall and slender with long, curly hair and an air of grace and sophistication about her.   
  
"Pardon me," Ratburn said, standing instantly, "but you seem quite young to be Prunella's mother."  
  
"I'm her sister, Rubella," the poodle informed him, putting her hands on her hips casually. She turned her head sharply toward her sister, the earing which dangled from her right ear jingling. "Pruny, what did you do to deserve detention?"  
  
"I'm afraid you misunderstand, Miss Kirst," Ratburn began as Prunella walked up.  
  
"It's Rubella," Prunella's sister insisted. "The whole Miss Kirst thing just sounds way to stuffy for my taste."  
  
"Forgive me, Rubella," Ratburn cleared his throat. "Your sister stayed after school merely to take a test."  
  
"Oh!" Rubella excalimed, lifting a graceful hand to her forehead.  
  
"My goodness! Are you feeling all right?" Ratburn asked, stepping toward her with worry.  
  
"Oh, I'm having a premonition," Rubella said in an airy voice.  
  
So this was where Prunella got her flights of fansy, Ratburn thought to himself.  
  
"Give me your hand!" Rubella deamnded, not waiting for him to comply, but just taking his hand and staring at his palm.  
  
Ratburn felt quite uncomfortable. This was not appropriate behavior in school.  
  
"Oh dear!" Rubella gasped. "I see great stress and anguish in your future. Something is about to happen that will change your whole life."  
  
She sqinted and pulled his hand closer to her face. The feel of her breath on his palm gave Ratburn goosebumps.  
  
"It's dark now," Rubella said mistily. "There is nothing more."  
  
Rubella dropped his hand, put an arm around Prunella's shoulders and said, "Let's go, Pruny."  
  
Ratburn stood in shock for a few moments after she left. Ratburn had never believed in such a thing as fortune-telling or psychic premonitions, but he found himself facinated by this girl, Prunella. 


	2. A Thought Or Two Your Way

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
A/N: Beautiful Mind, I appreciate your suggestions. I think I might just read a few of your fanfictions. But I must dispute a few things you have mentioned. I am almost pausitive that Prunbella and Rubella are poodles. I know PBS.com calls them rats, but I think they're msitaken too. They are obviously not rans just by the shape of their ears. There is no way Fern is a poddle. She is definately a dog of some sort, but not a poodle. I do undertsand that Rubella would normally be too young for Ratburn, but I've, for the sake of my fanfiction, made Rubella a little older and Ratburn a littel younger. I hope our disagreements will not prevent our reading each other's fanfictions. Like, who really cares if soemthing is wrong...it makes it kind of interesting. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you will review again.  
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Two: A Thought or Two Your Way  
  
After a hard day in school, Ratburn drove back to his nice, clean house. Ratburn loved this house. He had grown up there. Only recently had his mother passed away, leaving him all by himself. He did have his sister, but she was currently living in an apartment. So Ratburn was alone in that house, no one ever to talk to. Most days, he found solace in carpentry, making desks and even marionettes. But that didn't always fill the void.  
  
At times such as these, there was only one thing to do. Ratburn went straight to the kitchen and slipped his arm around his cookie jar. Before he had even gone two steps, he noticed the lack of clamor coming from it. Quickly, Ratburn pulled the top of the jar off and stared dismally into the emptiness within. Just a chocolate chip and a few crumbbies remained.  
  
"Oh, dear," Ratburn groaned to himself. "I'll have to make some new ones."  
  
Ratburn hung his suit jacket on the back of a chair and wrapped a apron over his head and around his waist. He pulled his cooking book from the shelf and shuffled through for a good recipe. He came upon something quite appetizing when the phone rang.   
  
"Nigil Ratburn," he said into the phone.  
  
"Nigil, Darling, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been quite well, Rodentia. And yourself?" Ratburn asked politely.  
  
"Dismal," she announced. "I have been missing my brother as of late."  
  
Ratburn smiled, saying, "Well, I have been missing my sister."  
  
"Are you free tonight?" Rodentia asked. "We can go to that lovely restaurant, Venustus Bivium."  
  
"Wherever you would like is fine," Ratburn told her.  
  
"You are the dearest brother I have," Rodentia crooned. "See you at seven, kiss kiss."  
  
"Yes, indeed," with that, Ratburn hung up the phone.  
  
Ratburn had time to bake a batch of cookies while listening to a Spooky-Poo episode from the kitchen. It was a great one where Spooky Poo and the Decipher gang found a headless mummy in the Amazon. He turned out to be their tour guide, Mr. Scoundrel. While he stuffed his belly with sweets, he laughed away his loneliness. He did this same thing practically everyday. Now, if you ever asked him about this, he would certainly deny it. After all, an upstanding, learned man needs nothing but the stimulation of his own intellect. No, Ratburn would be the last person to let anyone see him vulnerable.  
  
****************  
  
Ratburn tapped his fingers on the restaurant table, staring down at his watch. She should have been there by now. If she didn't arrive soon, he would have to order without her. He looked at his watch once more and heaved a sigh. All around him sat cute couples clinking their glasses together. Ratburn thought through his life and couldn't remember a single time that he had been as happy as these couples. There had been a few women in his life, but nothing serious. He hadn't really loved for any of them, that kind of love that lasts. Why was he alone?   
  
He had no business being alone in a place like this. He was seriously considering getting up and leaving. Then his sister walked up, a smile on her face.  
  
"Dear, brother," she began sweetly, "I am dreadfully sorry that I am late."  
  
"It was no inconvenience, I assure you," Ratburn said, standing up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "How have you been?"  
  
"Tolerably well, I'd say," Rodentia told him.  
  
Ratburn pulled out her seat for her and Rodentia sat down. He took his place opposite her.  
  
"Have you ordered?" Rodentia asked.  
  
"I was waiting for you," Ratburn explained. "Waiter!"  
  
A dark brown dog in tuxedo came over instantly, asking, "Are you ready to order?"  
  
"Yes," Rodentia began, "I will have the chicken alfado and a side of caviar."  
  
"Excellent choice," the waiter complimented. "And for you, sir?"  
  
"Veal Parmesan," Ratburn ordered, "with truffles."  
  
"Yes, sir," the waiter said as he walked off.  
  
Rodentia tapped her fingernails against her champagne glass as she began, "Might I ask if there is anyone new in your life as of late?"  
  
"No, my sister, there is no one," Ratburn told her, clasping his fingers together under his chin.  
  
"That is unfortunate," Rodentia muttered. "Why is it, brother, that you do not find someone?"  
  
"It isn't as easy as that," Ratburn informed her, watching for their meal to arrive. "I would find someone if there was anyone to find."  
  
"Ellwood City isn't that minuscule, dear Nigil," Rodentia insisted. "I'm sure there are single women out there."  
  
"Looking for a reclusive school teacher, I'm sure?" Ratburn chuckled. "I do thank you for your concern, but it is no use. Truly, there is not a lady alive who would strike my fancy, and feel the same in return."  
  
"Brother, you are too hard on yourself," Rodentia said as the waiter set their meals before them. "I assure you that there are those who would find you fascinating. In fact, I do know a lady who might become quite taken with you. Should I make the call?"  
  
"Don't bother," Ratburn told her. "I am in no need of a relationship at present."  
  
That was a lie. It was the only thing that would soothe poor Ratburn's despondent state. Naturally, he would not admit to such a thing. To avoid the whole subject, Ratburn started eating. If he was eating, his sister would not prod him with more questions. Rodentia got the message and began on her meal as well. There was silence. Ratburn's eyes wandered about the restaurant, re-examining those happy couples. One couple, though, caught his attention. Why, it was Mr. and Mrs. Kirst! They talked pleasantly over a romantic dinner. Had they left Rubella and Prunella alone? Of course, Rubella was completely capable of caring for herself. Ratburn was sure Rubella could do anything she put her mind to.  
  
"Nigil, who ARE you staring at?" Rodentia demanded.   
  
"Why, no one," Ratburn insisted, turning his attention back to his sister.  
  
"Don't try to fool me," Rodentia warned. "I'm your sister. No one knows you better than I?"  
  
"Dearest, I was just thinking," Ratburn told her. "I have school early tomorrow. Maybe we should call it a night."  
  
"We only just arrived," Rodentia insisted. "What is the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing at all," Ratburn told her, standing up. "I will tell the waiter to put it on my bill. Have a lovely evening."  
  
Ratburn kissed his sister and headed out of the restaurant.  
  
A/N: Rodentia Ratburn is quite out of character. I don't know. I think I made them sound too British, too. 


	3. Seeing You Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
A/N: Beautiful Mind, I've actually only read one of the Arthur books...in which Franicine wanted to kiss Arthur on Valentine's Day. Anyway, I base my stories on the series and mostly just the episdoes I've seen. I don't get much time to watch cartoons like I use to. I, at one point, was thinking of doing a Henry Skreeber fanfiction. I thought that would be interesting. You're really funny and odd. It makes me wonder who you are.  
  
A/N2: According to PBS.com, Ratburn's first name is Nigel. And according to the episode "Arthur's Baby", Ratburn's first name is Emil. Because this is a fanfiction and that means I can do whatever I like, I have him named Nigil.   
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Three: Seeing You Again  
  
"I'm handing back your tests," Ratburn announced to his class. "Most of you did quite well."  
  
This did not ease the looks of fear on his students faces. He handed out the tests one by one, observing the expressions of relief or terror as a student saw his grade. As Ratburn set Prunella's test on her desk, he couldn't help but ask, "Prunella, how old is your sister?"  
  
"Eighteen," Prunella retorted, looking confused. "She graduates this year, why?"  
  
"Just curious. She looked older than that," Ratburn shrugged, returning to his desk.   
  
Prunella continued staring at him, puzzled. Was he too curious? Was Prunella suspicious? He should hoped not. Seeing the flyer on his desk, Ratburn cleared his throat and announced, "We will be having a talent show in two weeks. It is completely voluntary, of course, but I hope you will all like to volunteer your preforming skills. I will be passing a sign-up sheet around."  
  
Ratburn got up from his desk and handed the sign-up sheet to Buster Baxter. Buster quickly signed, promising to do some jokes. How did Ratburn know he would do that? Once the list got around to the other side of the classroom, Ratburn collected it from Fern. He was disappointed at how many people hadn't signed up. But there was enough to make it an interesting affair, and there was still the other fourth grade class.   
  
  
  
"The first practice will be tomorrow after school," Ratburn told them.   
  
Buster's hand shot up.  
  
"Yes, Buster," Ratburn said, setting the sheet on his desk.  
  
"Will there be food at the practice?" Buster asked.  
  
"Well," Ratburn mused, "there will be refreshments provided after the actual performance. If you wish to bring snacks to the practices, it will be all right."  
  
"I'll bring ice-cream," Alan Powers said instantly.  
  
"Oh, my dad can make a cake," Arthur announced.  
  
"Cake?" Ratburn exclaimed, his ears perking up at the idea.  
  
The bell rang suddenly and the kids began to get out of their seats.  
  
"Remember your math and history homework for tonight," Ratburn called to them.  
  
As Ratburn wiped down his black board, the door of his classroom opened. For a second he was sure it was that Rubella Kirst. He turned around to see Mr. Haney standing there, smiling at him over his glasses. Ratburn wondered why he was so disappointed. Why would Rubella come back anyway? She had no need to.  
  
"Hello, Nigil," Mr. Haney greeted.  
  
"Hello, sir," Ratburn replied, sighing discontentedly.  
  
"Nigil, I'd like to ask a favor of you," Mr. Haney continued. "The high school is putting on a fund raiser for their football team. It is a quaint little fair, with games and food stands. Things like that. I thought it would be nice if we could contribute."  
  
"In what way, sir?" Ratburn asked.  
  
"I thought it would be nice to have one of your little puppet shows," Mr. Haney said, smiling excitedly. "What do you say?"  
  
"Oh, but Mr. Haney," Ratburn began desperately, "I already have so much to do. It's not that I wouldn't love to. But there's the basketball team and then there's the talent show..."  
  
"Yes, I know you're swamped this year," Mr. Haney sympathized, "but this is for Ellwood High School. I have such fond memories of going there. Don't you?"  
  
"I didn't go to Ellwood High, sir," Ratburn insisted. "But if you feel that strongly about it, I guess I could do Rupunzle or something of that sort."  
  
"Good," Mr. Haney smiled, putting a hand on Ratburn's shoulder. "I can't wait."  
  
Ratburn watched him leave and heaved a sigh. Why did it seem that he had to do so much? Normally, he had more to do and was quite content having no free time. What would he do with free time anyway? Watch Spooky-Poo? Bake cookies? No, it was better that he had so much to do.  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Someone was off-key, Ratburn noted as he watched the fourth-grade choir. He knew that voice. Scanning the faces, he realized that the person out of tone was Binky Barns. Couldn't he just stick to the oboe or ballet? Singing was not his niche.   
  
"That's enough," Ratburn groaned, looking at his watch. "You can all take a break, except you, Arthur. I want to hear you piano solo once more."  
  
Arthur ran over to the piano while everyone else scattered off the stage. He started on a sweet-sounding rendition of Greensleeves. Ratburn closed his eyes to just listen. When he did, the image of that Rubella Kirst came to him mind. He could almost feel her hands caressing his like they had that day after school. And for just a minute, he thought he caught the faint smell her lovely fragrance.   
  
The door to the auditorium burst open. Ratburn whirled around to see beautiful Rubella entering, balancing a cake-sized tupperwear against her hip with one hand while running her fingers through her curls with the other.   
  
"Oops, sorry to interrupt," Rubella apologized, feigning to sneak over to the snack table. "Please don't mind me."  
  
Arthur thought for a minute, then had to start over. He had forgotten where he was. Ratburn tried his best to look casual as he walked over to where Rubella stood, pulling the top off her tupperwear.   
  
"Prunella has a fine voice," Ratburn announced, saying the first thing he thought of.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Rubella replied. "I'm so sorry I interrupted that piano thing. I meant to bring this cake before practice, but I only just baked it."   
  
"You cook?" he asked with little tact.  
  
Rubella looked up at Ratburn and gave him a devious smile. Quickly, she dished up a piece of lovely marble cake and handed it to him.   
  
"You tell me," she challenged.  
  
Ratburn cut off a moist piece of the cake and lifted it to him mouth. It was divine. Rubella gave him a satisfied smile as she walked over to where Prunella sat talking to friends. Ratburn wanted to follow, but he was sure that would be too obvious. So he waited near the table as he finished his cake. Arthur completed his solo and ran down to the snack table.  
  
"Sue Ellen," Ratburn called, his mouth still full of cake. "Your saxophone, please."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Ratburn," Sue Ellen said, instantly running to take her place on stage.  
  
Ratburn watched Rubella through the performance. Sue Ellen did well, whether he listened or not. He realized he had not listened when she had finished and expected a critique.  
  
"Quite good," Ratburn insisted.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sue Ellen disputed. "I think I was off on the third chord."  
  
"Well, then," Ratburn began, "work on that."  
  
Sue Ellen stepped down. Ratburn just couldn't understand his fascination with this girl. She was much too young for him. He was much too old for her. It was just infatuation, and he hoped to get over it as soon as possible.  
  
"That's enough for today," Ratburn announced. "The rest of you will practice next week. And I expect you all to practice at home as well. Good night."  
  
The kids all rushed by, taking their dishes on their way out to meet their parents. Prunella ran up to Ratburn, her sister walking slowly behind her.  
  
"Mr. Ratburn," Prunella began. "I was wondering if I could do a singing solo."  
  
"That would be lovely, but we do already have Francine Frensky doing a vocal solo," Ratburn told her.  
  
"Please, Mr. Ratburn," Prunella said, clasping her hands together. "Please. I can do it."  
  
"Yeah," Rubella added in, putting her arm on Prunella's shoulder. "Let her, Mr. Ratburn."  
  
Ratburn stared at Rubella. Her light brown eyes sparkled.   
  
"Sure," he shrugged. "We can always use another solo."  
  
Prunella jumped up and down screaming. "Thank you! Thank you! I have to go home and pick a song!"  
  
Prunella ran out the door. Rubella smiled after her, shaking her head. Ratburn was suddenly very aware that he and Rubella were alone. He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. Rubella walked over to the snack table and picked up the cake tupperwear. She was leaving. Ratburn wanted to stop her. He had to do something.  
  
"It was a delicious cake," Ratburn insisted.  
  
"Thanks," Rubella responded, turning at the threshold to look at him.   
  
What else could he say? He had to say something! Anything!  
  
"You take care of yourself." How lame was that?   
  
"You too," Rubella said with a wry smile.   
  
She, then, turned and left. Why was he acting like such a teenager?  
  
A/N: I figure there is six years between them. I believe it takes four years of college to become a teacher. If he started college at eighteen, he could be a teacher at twenty-one. I believe that would include his internship. I added two years because I know he's been a teacher for a while. Sound OK? Good. Rubella's probably younger than this, but, so it's not too gross, I'm making her eighteen, not yet out of high school. At least it's legal, you know. 


	4. Thought Turned to Action

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the Oboe thing. I guess I don't know as much about Arthur as I thought I did. Don't be surprised if I make about a million more mistakes before this fic is finished. I don't know why I called him Nigil instead of Nigel. I guess I just don't like "e"s. Writing Nigil with "i"s just looks better to me somehow. Call me strange. I think I put them in fourth grade because that's what grade the Recess kids are in. I think I just got that mixed up. I'll just pretend they're in fourth for my fic.   
  
A/N2: I've concluded, Beautiful Mind, that we're both nuts. I mean, who else would scream Whoo-hoo! just because they put an Arthur category on the net. Oh, that was just me, huh? Wierd thing to get excited about! I feel so immature...ah, who cares! I am!   
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Four: Thoughts Turned to Action  
  
Ratburn returned home to the large house. Today, he did not feel like pounding out his sorrows on his work bench or watching old episodes of Spooky-Poo. No, our Mister Ratburn didn't even change out of his suit. Instead, he set himself down at his kitchen table and thought. Lovely woman, that Rubella Kirst. Fragrant, graceful, and just quirky enough to fascinate Ratburn. He suddenly found himself wondering when he would see her again.  
  
Ratburn put a finger to his chin. It just occurred to him that Prunella (and Rubella) lived just a block away. It wouldn't be all that peculiar if he happened to stop by to discuss Prunella's grades or some such.   
  
Before he knew it, his thoughts had turned to actions. Ratburn stood in front of the Kirst household for a long while, just staring at the door. What was he even doing there? He was a teacher and Rubella was the sister of his student. It wasn't exactly illegal, but how would it look? Worse than that, what would Rubella think if he made advances toward her? After all, he was six years older than her. Of course, maybe Rubella could ignore the gaping age difference and the stares. Maybe she fancied older and austere school teachers who made puppets and watched Spooky-Poo in his spare time. Oh, who was he kidding? She would probably find him an archaic rubus, and the thought of being with him would disgust her.   
  
Ratburn let out a sigh and turned away from her house. What was the use? How could someone as enchanting and engaging as Rubella even consider looking twice at an old school teacher. Ratburn lowered his head and started toward the street.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Ratburn!" called that charming voice from behind him.   
  
The sound of Rubella's voice tickled the back of his neck. He was too embarrassed to turn around. What would he say? What if he sputtered and fumbled all over himself? How would that look? No worse than ignoring her. He turned around.  
  
Rubella's curly hair shimmered in the sunlight. The way her skirt flowed and the way she almost seemed to glide as she walked made everything feel as if it were in slow motion. That familiar, pleasant smell wafted across Ratburn's nose as she came nearer. She was radiant! Ratburn would do anything for the Goddess who stood before him.  
  
"Are you looking for Prunella?" Rubella asked as she stopped in front of Ratburn.  
  
"Why, um, yes," Ratburn sputtered. "I came to, uh, ask if she needed the Spring reading list."  
  
"She's probably too busy on Henry Skreeber six to take on much more reading," Rubella told him. "Just out of curiosity, how have you been?"  
  
Ratburn was taken aback by this question. She actually wished to know of his welfare? He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm, uh, good," Ratburn insisted, feeling as if his tie was suddenly too tight. Why was it such a hot day?  
  
"No sorrow or anguish?" Rubella asked curiously.  
  
Sorrow? Anguish? Those were a couple of ways to describe it. Ratburn felt as if his guts were going to explode. He wanted to be nearer to her, but how could he without scaring her away?  
  
"No anguish, no sorrow," Ratburn lied, feeling jittery.  
  
"Hmm," Rubella pondered disappointedly. "Usually my predictions are quite accurate. Maybe I was fore-seeing your distant future."  
  
"Perhaps," Ratburn muttered, putting his finger to his chin nervously. "I suppose I must be going. There are, after all, other students who might be interested in the spring reading list."  
  
"Yeah, I have to be going too," Rubella said. "I was supposed to meet my friends at the mall ten minutes ago."  
  
"I wouldn't want to keep you," Ratburn told her.  
  
Rubella turned and walked over to her blue station wagon. She turned back toward him.   
  
"Try handing that list out in your class," Rubella suggested. "It would be easier."  
  
"Yes, indeed," Ratburn called to her. "Good idea."  
  
She got in and started the engine. Ratburn watched her until he saw her look at him in the rear-view mirror. He quickly looked away and pretended to be occupied with observing an imaginary bird in a nearby tree. The car engine reeved up, and the car skidded off. He watched after it sadly.  
  
Yet another stray thought suddenly turned into action, Ratburn found himself hanging around the mall. He was apparently inspecting a water fountain exactly when Rubella and her friends happened to walk by. What a coincidence. Sure! Ratburn watched her pass, laughing with Catharine Frensky and June Glover, a dark brown dog about their age. Ratburn slipped into a nearby toy store so he could observe their window shopping.  
  
"You would look simply fantastic in that, Rubella," Catharine commented, motioning toward a white off-the-shoulder dress.   
  
"Yeah, it's totally you," June added.  
  
Rubella put a finger to her chin as she looked at it.  
  
"Honestly, you should try it on," Catharine insisted.  
  
"All right," Rubella agreed.  
  
The girls all walked into the shop. Ratburn sprinted across and glanced through the window. Rubella held the dress up to herself. Catharine and June kept saying things, but Ratburn couldn't hear them. Rubella disappeared into the dressing room. Catharine was eyeing a black skirt that was much too short for a girl her age. Her eye kept wandering until it fell upon Ratburn. Her expression twisted into one of confusion and suspicion. Ratburn quickly dropped to the floor. It wasn't the smoothest thing he had ever done. Catharine had already seen him. Ducking now wasn't going to help. That was it. It was over. Rubella was sure to think he was some freak stalker. He could still flee but that would only give him time until the kill.   
  
Ratburn wondered if they were coming or what? He peeked up into the window to see a most enchanting sight. Rubella twirled in that beautiful dress. It was cut to her perfectly. Every curve was accented. And it brought out her red hair. Ratburn got the sudden fantasy of Rubella running through a field in that dress. She was running so freely. She was running toward him. She ran into his arms. Ratburn sighed. Then he remembered that Catharine had seen him. But she wasn't looking now. She was circling Rubella with excitement. Hopefully she had forgotten. He would know soon enough. Ratburn decided to go now before anyone else saw him.  
  
**************  
  
That night, Ratburn was inspired. He got into old clothes and burned the midnight oil in his workshop. It was almost 4:00 in the morning before he was finished. He held up the beautiful marionette in the lamplight. She was a poodle madden in a white dress and curly red hair.  
  
A/N: My Ratburn's just a little obsessive, isn't he? 


	5. What She Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
A/N: garfieldjk, this story does mostly revolve around Ratburn and Rubella. Other characters are just to emphasize them and the way thier relationsip is going. I wasn't sure, horsefly, but someone told me he was still in third. Thanks for the assessment, foxer, but when I was young I had an Enlish teacher who was around 24, and who was quite strict. I don't know why he and his sister are so different. They just are. It happens. My brother and I are nothing alike. He's an outgoing gothic who favors Dungeons and Dragons, and I'm an artistic goody two shoes who favors Harry Potter. It just happens. Ratburn is strict maybe because that school teacher he had, Mr. uh....hm. Beautiful Mind, help me out. What was Ratburn's old school teacher's name? Oh, anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe so many people are actually reading this.   
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Five: What She Knows  
  
The street lights lit the small fair. Ratburn watched the jittering people with interest. He also scanned the food stands for a delicious marble cake, not so much to satisfy his sweet tooth as to satisfy his need to see Rubella. There was no sign of her in the food area. So, he continued on.   
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Ratburn," Muffy Crosswire said as her and Jenna ran passed him.  
  
Ratburn tried his best to keep out of their way. Then he found himself looking straight at a large purple sign. In glittering silver letters, it said : Clairvoyant Rubella tells all for $5  
  
What did he need his fortune read for? It was a complete waist of money and time. Still, he longed to see Rubella. He didn't claim to understand this feeling that came over him whenever she was near, but he liked it.  
  
Ratburn quickly glanced about to see if any person was witnessing. When he saw it was all clear, Ratburn pushed the scarf curtain aside. He was met with the overwhelming aroma of vanilla. Rubella sat at a small table, the light from her crystal ball caressing her face in an alluring manner. Her light chestnut eyes glanced up at him and a light smile played at her lips. For a second, Ratburn forgot how to breathe. He was suffocating and drowning at once.  
  
"Have a seat, Mr. Ratburn," Rubella whispered mistily.  
  
Ratburn made his way to the chair opposite her and lowered himself into it, not taking his eyes away from her. She gave him a smile, then glanced down at the ball with blue lightening wiggling around inside it. Rubella gently touched the ball, the blue lightening following her fingers. Ratburn had seen a ball much like that one in an exploratorium, but it had not had the effects that this one had. Ratburn was in awe, more of Rubella than the electric ball.  
  
"I see dancing," Rubella whispered. "You will love deeply but you're...afraid. You feel ashamed." Rubella glanced up at him with eyes of worry, "The world can't be your master, Mr. Ratburn. The object of your desire is worth fighting for. Never let it go, and it will never leave you lonely."   
  
Ratburn felt his hands trembling against his knees. Did she know? Did Rubella know that he cared for her? Had Catharine Frensky told her that she saw Ratburn at the mall? But if she did know, then she was telling him that she cared too, and she wanted to be with him. Sweat gathered on his forehead as Rubella's stare intensified.  
  
"Ratburn," she whispered, leaning toward him.  
  
Ratburn leaned close in return.   
  
A small smile graced her lips as she said ever so softly, "That'll be five dollars."  
  
"Oh!" Ratburn exclaimed loudly, jumping to his feet. He quickly pulled a five dollar bill out of his pocket and set it on the table. Rubella snatched it, humming mystically to herself.  
  
Ratburn took one last look at her in the light of her magic ball. He had to remember that one acquires air through breathing in. Rubella looked up at him in confusion. Quickly, Ratburn turned and fled the tent, almost hitting into her sign on the way out. His heart was pounding. Did she know or didn't she? He really didn't know what to think.   
  
"Nigil," called Mr. Haney as he walked up. "Shouldn't you be setting up for the puppet show."  
  
"Yes, indeed," Ratburn muttered.  
  
"You're out of breath, Nigil," Mr. Haney observed. "You aren't nervous, are you?"  
  
"I should say not," Ratburn said resolutely.  
  
"Good, get ready," Mr. Haney instructed as he walked off.  
  
Nervous? What a laugh that was? Ratburn had been doing puppet shows since college. He had never been nervous. Ratburn glanced at Rubella's tent. Today might be the exception. Would Rubella be watching the play, the one he had written? What would she think?  
  
*************  
  
Children and adults alike gathered by Ratburn's little marionette stand. His hands were shaking as he watched for Rubella. It was time to begin and she wasn't there. Ratburn let out a breath. It would be all right. She wouldn't see.  
  
Ratburn dropped down the little sign: "The Princess and the Pauper"  
  
He pulled the sign back up. Next came out the pauper, a crude representation of himself. With this, he began the narration, "Once there was a pauper in a kingdom far away. He was a fine lad who spent his time enjoying storytelling."  
  
A few more various characters dropped idly to the stage, staring at the pauper. The pauper stood making arm gestures and things as if he was actually telling a story.  
  
"He told stories of dragons and knights. He told about damsels in distress and evil witches."  
  
Ratburn took away the extra characters.  
  
"But this pauper was lonely. Though the townspeople adored him for his stories, there was no one person in particular who just adored him."  
  
Around this time, Ratburn spotted Rubella enter the audience. His hands began shaking and he couldn't hold the pauper straight. The people in the crowd began whispering to each other in confusion. Ratburn had to continue, even if Rubella was watching.  
  
"Wa-Um-One day, the...um," Ratburn couldn't remember the story. "The Pauper, he was walking...No, no, he wasn't walking."   
  
Ratburn took a deep breath. He could do this.  
  
"The pauper was telling a story, when a young madden came along."  
  
Added to the stage was the likeness of Rubella in the white dress. Ratburn looked for Rubella's response to this. She just watched the marionettes with odd interest. Ratburn wondered what this meant.   
  
Ratburn continued, "She heard his story and thought him well at telling. The young madden invited the pauper to a dinner at her house. She hoped that he would tell a story for her guests. Awed by her great beauty, the pauper instantly loved her and so was unable to refuse her."  
  
Ratburn pulled a string which changed the background from a country setting to a castle setting.   
  
"The pauper was quite surprised to see that this madden lived at the castle. Even more so when he found out that she herself was the princess. Knowing this made him frightened. What would a beautiful princess want with a simple pauper?"  
  
Ratburn added royal guests to the stage.  
  
"The pauper told a story that delighted the princess's guests and so the princess was delighted. After her guests had left, the pauper made to leave himself. After all, he did not belong in a castle."  
  
Ratburn pulled the royal guests off the stage.  
  
"The princess called to the pauper and so he waited. She told him that she admired his storytelling. The pauper couldn't hold it back. He told her he loved..."  
  
Ratburn stopped, glancing out at Rubella. She still watched with interest. But she didn't get what he was saying. She didn't understand that the story was about her and him. Ratburn let out a sigh. He couldn't do the ending he had written.   
  
"He told her he loved telling stories to her guests and would come back if ever she needed an entertainer. Then the pauper left. He went back to his country town and continued to tell stories to the children. He still thought of that princess, though. She appeared in his storied now and then. And he always wondered what might have happened if had told the princess that he cared for her. But it would have never worked. After all, who had ever heard of a Princess and a Pauper?"  
  
He put out the "The End" sign and sat behind his marionette stage. Mr. Haney came over and looked down at him.  
  
"That was splendid, Nigil," Mr. Haney told him. "If you don't mind a little constructive criticism, you pause a few times in not the best places, and it would have been better if the two had gotten together."  
  
"Yes, it would have," Ratburn muttered to himself.   
  
"I disagree," came an enchanting voice.  
  
Ratburn stood up instantly after seeing Rubella.  
  
"I liked the sad ending," Rubella commented. "It's more like it would've actually turned out."   
  
"I never was much for realism," Mr. Haney announced as he walked away.  
  
  
  
Ratburn was again alone with Rubella. He put his hands behind his back, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Prunella is doing quite well at the talent show practices," Ratburn said.  
  
"Glad you gave her a solo, aren't you?" Rubella asked, smiling at him.   
  
"Indeed," Ratburn said, trying to smile but failing.  
  
"It was a really good play," Rubella told him before walking off.  
  
Ratburn watched her and wondered if she would feel the same about the original ending. 


	6. Falling for You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I have been working on my finals. I'm still not finished with all I have to do. So, don't be surprised if chapters come slower now.  
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Six: Falling for You  
  
Ratburn took in a deep breath of the fresh air. It was the best thing in the world to jog on such a fine March Saturday morning. Yes, indeed. The warm sun peeking down at him, and the dewy breeze brushing against his face and through his hair. It was almost like Heaven on Earth that moment.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Ratburn!" the voice of an angel shocked him. He spun so quickly in half-run that Ratburn caused himself to trip over his own feet. Ratburn's rear end smacked hard against the pavement, but even more injured was his pride.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry," Rubella assured him, leaning over the white picket fence around the Kirst yard. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I believe I am well enough," Ratburn said, trying not to show his great embarrassment.  
  
"Let me help you," Rubella offered, sprinted out of the yard and kneeling down beside him. She slipped her arms around to his chest. Feeling Rubella so close behind him, her breath puffing against the back of his neck, was quite stirring. It made goosebumps emerge all over him. For propriety's sake, Ratburn got to his feet as quickly as possible and removed himself from Rubella's embrace.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance, Miss Kirst," Ratburn said formally. "It was much appreciated."  
  
Rubella put a hand on her hip, saying, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rubella?"  
  
"Forgive me if my perspiration got on you," Ratburn continued, ignoring her statement.  
  
"No big deal," Rubella told him, shrugging it off. "Everyone sweats. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt. I didn't mean to surprise you by shouting like that."  
  
"It's quite all right, I assure you," Ratburn said, putting his hands behind his back.  
  
Rubella leaned back against the fence, while balancing one of her wooden sandles on the end of her toe. The breeze rippled through her purple, knit gauze skirt. How Ratburn loved the way Rubella always wore flowy dresses. They made her look so free-spirited, and he was sure she was. If only he could spend a mere hour with her, marveling at all the delicate wrinkles in her personality.   
  
"What?" Rubella asked.  
  
"Pardon?" Ratburn replied, confused at her question.  
  
"You were looking at me funny," Rubella informed him. "You just had this funny, little smirk, and you were looking at me."  
  
"My apologies," Ratburn said immediately, "my mind must have wandered on to other matters."  
  
"Sorry to keep asking this, but," Rubella began, "any pain and misery yet?"  
  
"I'm sorry, no," Ratburn muttered.  
  
"Oh, dear," Rubella sighed discontentedly, running her fingers through her red curls. "Let me try once more."  
  
Rubella reached for Ratburn's hand. For a reason he couldn't explain, Ratburn flinched and backed off. Rubella gave him a confused look.  
  
"I am terribly sweaty," Ratburn insisted.  
  
"All right," Rubella said skeptically.  
  
"Will you be attending the talent show?" Ratburn asked before he lost his nerve.  
  
"Of course," Rubella laughed. "Pruney is my only sister. I wouldn't miss her singing for the world."   
  
"Indeed. Good day," Ratburn said quickly.  
  
With that, Ratburn tried his best to look casual as he jogged down the street back toward his house. When he looked back at Rubella, she was watching him curiously. Then she waved just the tips of her fingers at him. Ratburn waved smally back and headed off.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short. I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. 


	7. Caught Up in the Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS. I don't own the Lyrics to "Valentine" either. They belong to Jim Brickman.   
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Seven: Caught in the Feeling  
  
Ratburn stood backstage, peeking through the curtain. Rubella hadn't come in. Where was she? Ratburn tried to straighten his tie, but he couldn't seem to get it straight. He ended upjust re-tying it.   
  
"I think we should start," Mr. Haney told Ratburn.  
  
"Yes," Ratburn agreed.  
  
He quickly glanced at the kids in line to get on stage. Everyone was in their place. Ratburn took a breath, then walked out on stage.  
  
"Good evening," Ratburn said into a microphone which was all ready set up on stage. "Welcome to the Ellwood Elementary School talent show. We are much appreciative for your support. Please hold your applause until after each performer has completed. Um, first up is the Buster Baxter with his comedy act."  
  
There was applause as Buster went out on stage. Ratburn went off stage. He continued to peek out the curtain, watching for Rubella.   
  
"Am I up next, Mr. Ratburn?" came Prunella's voice behind him.  
  
"Yes, you are," Ratburn told her. "I am having a hard time finding your family among the crowd. Are they coming?"  
  
"They should be," Prunella insisted.  
  
She stood next to Ratburn and peeked out the curtain too. Suddenly, she said, "There they are!"  
  
Ratburn looked where she was pointing. There was her parents. But Rubella wasn't with them. He was about to ask her about it when the crowd roared with laughter. Buster bowed and ran off stage. Ratburn instantly stepped out.  
  
"Thank you, Buster," Ratburn said into the microphone. "That was quite hilarious. Next we have the crystal voice of Prunella Kirst singing, 'Valentine'."  
  
Prunella skipped out on to stage as Ratburn left. The music started. Prunella tapped her foot on the floor to count the beats until she was supposed to start singing. Ratburn stared out at the crowd. Rubella said she was going to be there. How could she let her sister down like that? How could she let HIM down?   
  
Suddenly, Ratburn caught a few of the words Prunella was singing.  
  
"All of my life  
  
I have been waiting for all you give to me  
  
You opened my eyes  
  
And shown me how to love unselfishly  
  
I dreamed of this a thousand times before  
  
But in my dreams  
  
I couldn't love you more"  
  
Ratburn felt warm all of a sudden. Hot, really. He glanced around the back of the stage. There was a door. He ran over to the door and shoved it open. Ratburn stepped out into the crisp night air. The chill of the night felt nice on his face. It was a delicious contrast to the stuffiness of the recital.   
  
Ratburn touched his finger to his chin, wondering if he had somehow over-looked Rubella. How on earth could he? That would be like not being able to see the moon among the stars. Ratburn glanced up at the moon and could almost hear soft tone of the harp, cello and piano being played. It was music, and it wasn't coming from the auditorium either. Ratburn followed the music around the school. As he turned a corner, he stopped immediately and had to gape at the sight. There, with the moonlight shining down on her, was Rubella. She made lovely, graceful movements to the soft music. It seemed a mixture between ballet and her own natural movements. Her long, white dress floated smoothly as she spun and leapt across the grassy school lawn.   
  
Ratburn clutched on the wall. She was more than enchanting. She was intoxicating. Ratburn could hardly breathe watching Rubella's dance. Heart pounding and unable to suppress his urge any longer, Ratburn seized Rubella's already outstretched hand and spun her toward himself. Rubella didn't even flinch, keeping her eyes lightly closed. Ratburn was no Fred Astair, but he knew his way around a dance floor. Under the moonlight, Ratburn held Rubella close, gently leading her in a brisk waltz. Every now and then, he would let her spin out, then he would pull her close again, taking in her sweet aroma.  
  
Rubella's moves were so harmonious that it made Ratburn feel as if they were dancing in the clouds, and Rubella was an angel. Her hair shimmered in the moonlight, revealing her hallo. Suddenly, his angel spun out of his arms. She hugged herself, swaying back and forth, her back toward him. Ratburn walked up behind her and ran his hands down her soft arms. Rubella leaned back against him. Ratburn felt warmth run all through him.  
  
The music ended, leaving silence. Rubella opened her eyes instantly and turned to him.  
  
"Mr. Ratburn," she gasped.  
  
Ratburn stood frozen. What could he say to excuse this? His heart was pounding blood right to his face. What could he say?  
  
"You are a lovely dancer, Miss Kirst," Ratburn blurted, clutching his hands behind his back.  
  
Rubella glanced around, "Did I miss the performance?"  
  
"Yes," Ratburn said, surprised that Rubella wasn't making a big deal of the dancing. "Prunella has finished."  
  
"Crud!" Rubella exclaimed, running over to her radio and picking it up. "I guess I lost track of the time. It happens when I dance. I loose track of everything except the music."  
  
Rubella looked into Ratburn's eyes for a moment, then sprinted around to the gym entrance. Ratburn really couldn't tell how Rubella felt about what had happened. He hoped that her attempts to change the focus of the situation and running away weren't her expression of disgust.  
  
When sufficient time had passed, Ratburn knew he must return to the talent show. After all, he was supposed to be introducing acts. Mr. Haney would not be happy that Ratburn had neglected his duty.   
  
He reached the curtain and glanced out to see Mr. Haney announcing the next act. When Mr. Haney returned to where Ratburn was, Ratburn said, "I am so sorry, sir."  
  
"It's all right, Ratburn," Mr. Haney insisted, much to Ratburn's surprise. "The pressure of all your obligations has seemed to have gotten to you. I think maybe you should drop some of your usual activities. I can find someone else to coach the basketball team and the baseball team."  
  
"But, sir," Ratburn objected. "What will I do with all that free time?"  
  
"Try some meditation," Mr. Haney suggested. "You look positively agitated."  
  
Ratburn couldn't believe this. He hadn't known that Rubella was affecting him this much. He wasn't normally like this. Maybe it was best if he tried to stay away from her. 


	8. Thoughts Like Rats

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Eight: Thoughts Like Rats  
  
  
  
Rubella sat on her bed and thought. What had happened? She remembered being at the grade school talent show. It hadn't been Prunella's turn to go up yet. Rubella was feeling smothered by how many people were crowded in there, so she was going outside for some air. It was such a lovely night, she was inspired to dance. She put on her favorite song and began to dance. It was so cool and a gentle breeze was blowing. It was truly exhilarating. Suddenly, there were arms around her, warm, safe arms. She thought she was dreaming, that she was imagining the man near her.   
  
The music stopped. She looked up at Ratburn's nervous eyes. Rubella was confused. Why was he here? Was he the one she had been dancing with? What on earth was going on? What was he doing dancing with her?  
  
Rubella bit her lip. She had to talk to someone. The first person to come to mind was Catharine Frensky. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number quickly.  
  
"Hello," Francine answered.  
  
"Oh, hi, Fran," Rubella began, "can I speak with your sister?"  
  
"Just a sec," Francine told her. Away from the phone she called, "Catharine, it's Rubella. Didn't you tell her that I hate being called Fran?"  
  
Rubella smiled to herself.  
  
"Hey, Rubella," came Catharine's voice. "What's up?"  
  
"Well," Rubella began nervously. "Something happened and I need to talk to someone about it?"  
  
"Sure, you can always tell me anything," Catharine insisted.  
  
"The thing is..." Rubella thought about this. Could she really say what she thought was going on? No. She had to make something up. "...Well, there's this guy."  
  
"Really? Is he cute?" Catharine asked with excitement.  
  
Rubella chuckled to herself, saying, "That's not the point. See, he's been doing...strange things lately. And I think...He seems to...Well.."  
  
"Not to be rude, but spit it out," Catharine said.  
  
"I think he likes me," Rubella muttered, feeling this chill go through her spin as she said it.  
  
"Cool! What's the problem, then?" Catharine asked.  
  
Rubella took a deep breath. She didn't want to say it, but for real advice...she had to.  
  
"It's..someone old.." Rubella said quietly.  
  
"Old, like graduated?" Catharine queried, getting excited.  
  
"Older," Rubella mumbled.  
  
"A frat guy, then?"   
  
"Older," Rubella said again.  
  
"Older than that?" Catharine said, racking her brain. "You mean, an old guy. Like our English teacher, Mr. Labels."  
  
"Around there somewhere," Rubella told her nervously.  
  
"It isn't Mr. Labels!" Catharine shouted.  
  
"No," Rubella shot at her. "It's not Mr. Labels."   
  
"But he's the same age as Mr. Labels..." Catharine was suddenly struck with an idea. "It isn't Mr. Ratburn, is it?"  
  
"What, what makes you think so?" Rubella demanded.  
  
"Well, the other day," Catharine began, "at the mall, I thought I saw Mr. Ratburn peek through the store window at us, while you were trying on that white dress."  
  
"No way!" Rubella said in surprise.  
  
"Come to think of it," Catharine continued, "don't you think that doll's dress at his puppet show looked a lot like the dress you were trying on. And she was a poodle madden, with auburn hair."  
  
"You think he made that puppet after me?" Rubella assumed, her heart pounding.   
  
"I don't know," Catharine said. "Maybe it's all just coincidence. Anyway, you were saying about some old guy? Who is it?"  
  
"Catharine," Rubella began, "I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you at school."  
  
Rubella hung up the phone before Catharine could respond. This was worse than she thought. Before, it was some strange supposition. Now, it was tangible. It was backed-up by evidence. Rubella brought her knees into her chest and ran her fingers through both sides of her hair. This couldn't be. It was a mistake. If something like this was going on, she should have sensed it.   
  
*****************  
  
Rubella sat and read a tea leaf-reading book, but she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about Ratburn. She played every moment she spent with him over and over in her mind. It was like she was searching for a sign of his admiration. He did tend to talk to her a lot. And now that she thought about it, there were some things he did which were confusing to her. Just brief strange looks directed her way, and there was the time he was acting really starch after he fell during his jog. He wouldn't even let her read his palm. Rubella had figured that he acted that nervous around everyone.  
  
"Ms. Turner," began a frighteningly familiar voice. "Is your copy of Wuthering Heights in. I can't seem to find it on the shelf."  
  
Rubella looked around at Ratburn standing near Ms. Turner's desk. She wondered where she could possibly hide. As Ms. Turner look up Ratburn's book on her computer, Rubella slyly slipped under her table and crawled into a book aisle. She leaned against the shelf and let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"It should be this way," came Ms. Turner's voice, coming Rubella's way.  
  
"Oh, dear!" Rubella whispered.   
  
She crawled down the aisle, turned the corner of the shelf, and sat where she was hidden between aisle by the shelf.   
  
"It should be right here," said Ms. Turner, coming closer.  
  
Rubella's heart was pounding.   
  
"Let's try the next aisle over," Ms. Turner suggested.   
  
This was her chance. Either aisle they chose, their current aisle would be empty. If she went in there now, they would be just turning the other corner and they wouldn't see her. Rubella stood up and sprinted around the corner just to come face to face with Ms. Turner. Rubella gasped in shock. She didn't even think that they might turn this way.   
  
"Excuse me," Ms. Turner said.  
  
"No, no, excuse me," Rubella said, blushing.  
  
Then she looked at who was with Ms. Turner and it wasn't Ratburn at all. It was Allen "Brain" Powers.   
  
"But, I thought...where's Ratburn?" Rubella sputtered.  
  
Ms. Turner's eyes widened with confusion as she said, "Why, he left. His book had already been checked out by someone else."   
  
"Oh, bye," Rubella walked away slowly, taking deep breaths. She was still shaking. What was going on with her? There was something not quite normal here. It was like Ratburn was in her brain, crawling around and eating any other thought so that nothing else could come to mind. 


	9. Close To You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Nine: Close To You   
  
Rubella ran into Ratburn's classroom. He was standing at his chalk board, erasing test questions.   
  
"Nigil," she said, breathless.  
  
He turned to her in surprise.  
  
"Rubella," he began, taking a step toward her, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just..." Rubella breathed. "..Oh, Nigil."  
  
She couldn't hold back anymore. Rubella ran into Ratburn's arms and kissed him.  
  
*************  
  
Rubella flung from her bed in fright.  
  
"What the heck was that?" she gasped.  
  
Now she was having kissing dreams about Ratburn? This had to stop. She had to do something.  
  
Then next day after school, Rubella drove her beat-up station wagon to the elementary school. She walked down the hall cautiously, her dream fresh in mind. It didn't seem at all likely that something like that would come true, but she was being cautious anyway. When she got to Ratburn's classroom, she peeked inside. To her relief, he wasn't at the chalk board. He was sitting down at his desk, grading papers or some such. Rubella took a deep breath, then walked right in.  
  
"Look, Mr. Ratburn," Rubella began, "it seems like there's something going on here. There's -there's this...y-you're sending vibes and I don't know how to interpret them. I don't know what happened the other night, but it shouldn't have happened. It was a fluke and it means nothing! How old are you anyway? Like, twenty-eight? That's not the point. In the cosmic scheme of things, age really doesn't matter. But ever since that day, I've-I've...you- you're doing something. It feels like you're call to me, invading my thoughts so I can't possibly think of anything else. I can't concentrate on my homework, on my predictions. So if you would stop doing whatever it is you're doing, I can go back to my life."  
  
Ratburn blinked. He wasn't sure he understood what she was talking about.  
  
"I'm not doing anything, Miss Kirst," Ratburn told her as he stood up form his desk. "Yes, I suppose the other night should not have happened, but I have not been doing anything that would cause your lack of concentration."  
  
"I'm psychic, Mr. Ratburn," Rubella shot at him. "I know when my mind is being penetrated by another. Something you're doing is causing my distraction. Maybe you aren't doing it consciously. I don't know, but just stop it."  
  
"How can I stop doing something that I don't realize I'm doing?" Ratburn asked logically.  
  
"Stop everything!" Rubella ordered. "Stop anything to do with me. Stop thinking about me."  
  
"That's not possible," Ratburn muttered, lowering his eyes.  
  
"What? Why?" Rubella demanded.  
  
"I don't have the ability to stop thinking about you," Ratburn admitted, looking nervous.  
  
"Well, I won't be able to stop thinking about you until you stop thinking about me," Rubella insisted, folding her arms adamantly.  
  
"I can't," Ratburn told her. "I can't not think of you because...because I love you, Miss Kirst."  
  
"Well, I can't stop thinking about you because I-" Rubella gasped, her eyes widening. "You love me?"  
  
Ratburn nodded shamefully.  
  
"Mr. Ratburn," Rubella breathed. She took his hand and when she did, Ratburn glanced up at her in surprise. She wore a shy smile as she looked straight into his eyes. "Call me Rubella."  
  
After his confession, Rubella couldn't help but like him. So that evening, Rubella and Ratburn agreed to meet at Venustus Bivium for a get-to-know-you dinner. It sounded nice. A little chat over to warm up the awkwardness between them. Rubella had her doubts, though. Not about Ratburn. It was just the fancy restaurant he picked out. Though she loved romance, she leaned more toward sentimental romance than material romance.   
  
Rubella glanced over the menu. She didn't even recognize any of these foods. it looked to be in Italian or something. She looked across at Ratburn.  
  
"Do you eat here a lot?" Rubella asked.  
  
"Not too often," Ratburn shrugged, not looking up from his menu. "I come here with my sister now and then."  
  
Rubella let out a confused sigh as she looked at her menu again. Ratburn glanced at her in concern.  
  
"Do you not want to eat here?" he asked.  
  
"No," Rubella insisted. "It's not that. This place is fine. Great. I'm sure all this...food is really good."  
  
  
  
Ratburn raised an eyebrow skeptically. To think of it, this wasn't the place Rubella belonged. She was too free-spirited to enjoy all the formality this restaurant encourages. Ratburn set down his menu.  
  
"All right," he began, "what would you rather do?"  
  
Rubella looked at him in surprise, saying, "Honestly, this place is fine."  
  
"I really wish to know what you would rather do," Ratburn told her.  
  
Rubella smiled.  
  
***************  
  
"OH, HOLY ENCEPHALITIS!" Ratburn yelled as he skidded through the park.  
  
Rubella caught around his waist to stop him, laughing as she did.  
  
"Haven't you ever skated before?" Rubella asked, still laughing.  
  
"I guess I just never found the time," Ratburn muttered breathlessly, his arm around Rubella to help keep his balance.  
  
Several people skating along also on the large concrete area designated for skating. It was dark and stars and moon hung over, but the skating arena was lighted by lampposts.   
  
"This is enjoyable," Ratburn told Rubella as he almost slipped.  
  
"It's not hard to learn," Rubella replied. "The hardest thing is learning how to stop."  
  
"No, I really meant it," Ratburn assured her. "It's hard not to enjoy oneself in your company."  
  
Rubella smiled, feeling a blush rising. This was so strange, skating with Mr. Ratburn, an old school teacher. But it was strange in a different way than she thought it would be. It was more surreal than tense. When he looked at her, Rubella noticed how handsome his brown eyes were.  
  
"May I ask why you looking at me so peculiarly?" Ratburn requested politely.  
  
Rubella smiled to herself and said, "I guess I let my mind wander 'on to other matters.'"   
  
Ratburn smiled.  
  
The two skated for a while and Ratburn was really starting to get the hang of skating. It wasn't something he really wanted to reveal, though his propriety recommended it. If he told Rubella that he no longer needed her assistance, then he would no longer have an excuse to have his arm around her and she would no longer have her hand resting on his chest.   
  
Ratburn suddenly slipped, grabbing around Rubella with both arms to keep standing. Rubella laughed. He pulled away a bit, about to apologize when he saw the shine in her eyes and her soft smile. She was so beautiful. Eyes locked on each other, the thought of kissing her crossed his mind. Before he had the chance, someone called him by name.  
  
"Mr. Nigil Ratburn!" He looked where the voice was coming from and saw Mrs. McGrady coming up. He instantly let go of Rubella.  
  
"Mr. Ratburn," Mrs. McGrady panted, then she looked at Rubella and swiftly caught her breath. "Oh, dear! Did I...interrupt...something?"   
  
She looked at them suspiciously.   
  
"I don't know what you mean?" Ratburn said nervously. "We were just talking about the talent show, were we not?"  
  
"Yeah," Rubella shrugged, her heart not really in the deception.  
  
"Oh, well," Mrs. McGrady didn't look convinced. She handed Ratburn his briefcase. "You forgot this in your classroom when you hurried out of school this afternoon."  
  
"Did I?" Ratburn muttered, taking the briefcase. "I must have had my mind on other things. I am so grateful that you took the pains to return it to me."  
  
"No problem," Mrs. McGrady said, turning and walking away in a most secretive manner.  
  
"Do you think she knows?" Ratburn asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Rubella said, dispirited. "She has her suspicions, but I guess they all will."  
  
Ratburn looked at her in concern. "I'm sorry. I hope you don't suppose that I'm ashamed of you because I'm not. I just don't believe that anyone would really understand."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rubella insisted. "It's not like I told my folks who I was going out with tonight."  
  
Ratburn took her hand with one of his own and lifted her chin with his other. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Each hoping something would happen, but instead, they just continued skating.  
  
A/N: I'm really not sure if Ratburn can skate, but let's pretend that he can't. 


	10. Suspicious Little Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
A/N: Beautiful Mind, I wanted Ratburn to say 'holy' something, and I wanted it to be something intellegent sounding since it's Ratburn. Then I thought of doing something dealing with rubella (the disease) to add a little humor to it. I happened to have this Macrobiology book that I'm using with my Strange Days at Blake Holsey High fanfiction, so I just looked up Rubella in it. I saw the bolded word 'encephalitis', so I used it. And about the kissing....do you really want me to ruin it for you. You'll just have to wait.  
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Ten: Suspicious Little Sisters  
  
Rubella hummed to herself as she did her hair in front of her mirror. Prunella stared at her, looking confused.  
  
"Rubella, where are you going?" Prunella asked.  
  
"Oh," Rubella said, looking a little flustered. "Just to Catherine's. We're probably going to do make-up and things like that."  
  
"Then why bother doing your make-up now?" Prunella said skeptically.  
  
"You really don't know much about being a teenager, do you?" Rubella laughed, getting up and walking through the house.  
  
Prunella immediately followed her, saying, "Why do you go to Catherine's all the time? I mean, this is like the umpteenth time this week."  
  
"We have teenager stuff to talk about," Rubella insisted, grabbing her coat from the hall closet on the way to the door.  
  
Prunella folded her arms, sulking, as Rubella left.  
  
"Something's going on," Prunella muttered to herself.  
  
Quickly, she grabbed the phone and took it to her room. She dialed in a number and listened to it ring. Finally, Francine answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Francine," Prunella began in a whisper.  
  
"What's wrong?" Francine asked. "Why are you whispering?"   
  
"This is urgent," Prunella insisted. "What have Catherine and Rubella been doing? It's not something illegal, is it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Francine demanded.  
  
"Rubella, what has she been doing over there every night?" Prunella explained.  
  
"Rubella hasn't been over here," Francine told her. "Catherine's been grounded all week. No one's been allowed over."  
  
"What?" Prunella asked in shock. "But she said she's been over there?"  
  
"She hasn't. Sorry," Francine said.  
  
"Why would she lie to me?" Prunella muttered, hurt.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Francine exclaimed. "This didn't start about a week ago, did it?"  
  
"Yes, it did," Prunella told her. "Who did you know?"  
  
"Well," Francine began, "I overheard my sister talking to your sister on the phone about frat guys."  
  
"Frat guys?" Prunella repeated doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, I bet she has a secret boyfriend," Francine announced.  
  
"No way!" Prunella laughed.  
  
"She hasn't been getting extra gussied up lately, has she?" Francine asked.  
  
"Well, yes, she has," Prunella muttered.  
  
"She hadn't been loosing focus or humming to herself, then?"   
  
Prunella bit her lips, saying, "Yes."  
  
"I know it!" Francine gloated. "Your sister is in love."  
  
"In love!" Prunella shouted. "Why would she want to go and do a thing like falling in love?"  
  
"I don't know," Francine said. "Teenaged girls do it all the time for some reason."  
  
"I wonder who this secret boyfriend os her's is," Prunella mused.  
  
"Why not ask Fern to help you find out?" Francine suggested.  
  
"Oh, we won't need her," Prunella insisted.  
  
"We?" Francine asked.  
  
"You're going to help me, aren't you?" Prunella pleaded.  
  
"Well....All right," Francine said. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I guess we should follow her when she goes out tomorrow," Prunella told her.  
  
"Why not just follow her on her date?" Francine queried.  
  
"Because she'll be expecting that," Prunella whispered. "Tomorrow' Saturday. We can follow her around and make a list of all the guys she talks to."   
  
Francine shook her head, saying, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Don't tell anyone about our mission," Prunella instructed.  
  
"All right." With that, Francine hung up the phone. 


	11. In Pursuit of the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Eleven: In Pursuit of the Truth  
  
Rubella fluffed her hair one last time before leaving her room. She came into the living room to find Francine and Prunella sitting on the couch, watching TV. They looked at her as she entered the room.  
  
"Where're you going?" Prunella asked, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Just out with-" Rubella began.  
  
"Not with my sister, of course," Francine said more to Prunella than to Rubella. "She's grounded."  
  
"Of course not your sister," Rubella said, looking rather flustered. "I'm going out with June...to the mall."   
  
"Oh, June, that's nice," Prunella muttered, smiling at Francine, who smiled back.  
  
"Is something going on that I should know about?" Rubella asked, a hand on her hip.  
  
"You tell us," Francine challenged.  
  
Rubella raised an eyebrow, then said, "I'm leaving now."  
  
"Have fun," Prunella smirked.  
  
Rubella kept an eye on the two smiling girls as she headed to the door. Before she went out the door, Francine and Prunella waved at her with big grins. Rubella gave them a weird look, the closed the door behind her. The two girls jumped up and ran over to the window.   
  
"She'll be walking today," Prunella said. "That means she'll be easier to keep up with."  
  
"How do you know she'll be walking?" Francine asked.  
  
"Because of the overcast," Prunella pointed out. "Rubella loves to walk in the rain."  
  
Sure enough, Rubella looked at the sky, then passed right by her station wagon. Once she was out of sight, the two girls left the house in a sneaky pursuit. Every few minutes, Rubella would stop walking and glanced behind her. Prunella and Francine had to jump behind the closest bush or trash can to avoid being seen. When they could hear her footsteps again, they would start following her again.  
  
"Hey, Rubella!" someone called.  
  
Rubella stopped. Francine and Prunella got behind a picket fence and watched Rubella walk up to a blonde boy around her age.  
  
"Oh, hey, Wes," she greeted this boy.  
  
"You think that's him?" Prunella whispered to Francine.  
  
"He's not a frat guy," Francine insisted. "He's too young."  
  
Rubella stood talking to this guy for ten minutes.   
  
"Dang, this guy is boring," Francine rolled her eyes. "All he ever talks about is cars."  
  
"Will he ever shut up?" Prunella grumbled.  
  
"Well, thanks, but I don't think my car needs any work," Rubella told him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Wes asked. "A car could always use a good tune-up."  
  
"Maybe later," Rubella said. "I am supposed to meet someone."  
  
"Oh, sorry to keep you," Wes muttered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rubella began walking away as she said it. "I'll see you Monday."  
  
He waved to her. Rubella continued down the street. Prunella and Francine waited until Wes was no longer looking, then they snuck after Rubella. She got to a corner and took a left.   
  
"Prunella," Francine said, grabbing her sleeve as they reached the corner.  
  
"What is it?" Prunella demanded.  
  
"The mall is the other way," Francine insisted. "Where is she going?"  
  
"Looks like to the library," Prunella voiced. "That's a weird place to meet a secret boyfriend."  
  
"No, it's perfect," Francine insisted. "No one would suspect that they're secretly dating if they meet at a library."  
  
"That's the silliest thing I ever heard," Prunella rolled her eyes and continued off toward the library.  
  
Francine and Prunella got to the library and pulled the door open. They snuck in, keeping a sharp eye out for Rubella.   
  
"Let's sit over here," came Rubella's voice.  
  
Prunella grabbed Francine and pulled her under a table. They watched as the hem of Rubella's dress and a pair of black shoes went by.   
  
"That must be him," Prunella whispered to Francine.  
  
They watched the shoes walk away. The further away they got, the more of them Francine and Prunella could see. They could see all of Rubella as her gentleman pulled her seat out for her, but his head was chopped off. Prunella crouched down so maybe she could see more of him, but it didn't work. She looked at Francine.   
  
"Well, at least he's a gentleman," Prunella told her. "I guess that's always good. Why do you suppose they want to keep it a secret?"  
  
Francine didn't answer. Her eyes just widened as she stared on. Prunella looked where she was looking and saw that it was Mr. Ratburn sitting down opposite her sister.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Prunella said instantly, "but it's impossible. First of all, he's not a frat guy. Secondly, gross! He's like way older than she is. He's probably just tutoring her or something."  
  
"Why would she keep tutoring a secret?" Francine asked.  
  
"Because she doesn't want to appear stupid," Prunella insisted.  
  
"Where are they going?" Francine asked.  
  
Prunella watched as Rubella and Ratburn walked into the labyrinth of books shelves.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Francine suggested.  
  
"I guess, but it won't be all that interesting," Prunella shrugged.  
  
She and Francine got out from under the table and ran to follow Rubella and Ratburn.  
  
************  
  
"Prunella was acting so weird this morning," Rubella told Ratburn and they walked along a book shelf.  
  
"In what manner?" Ratburn asked, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"She was...smiling at me," Rubella explained. "Not in a friendly way either. It was in a creepy way. Maybe she knows something I don't. Maybe she had a premonition that I win the lottery."  
  
"Do you honestly believe in that psychic wishwash?" Ratburn asked.  
  
Rubella looked at him in surprise, saying, "You don't think I'm psychic?"  
  
"Well," Ratburn muttered nervously.  
  
"Don't you even remember my predictions?" Rubella said, hands on her hips. "First, I said something like...you're going to have great anguish and pain. Did that come true?"  
  
"Yes, I guess," Ratburn replied.  
  
"Then I said you would love deeply," Rubella continued as she walked down the aisle. "Did that not happen?"  
  
"It did," Ratburn smiled.  
  
"See, I'm psychic," Rubella declared.  
  
"I think one more prediction should prove it," Ratburn announced.  
  
"All right," Rubella agreed, turning to him. "What do you want me to predict? I've done your palm and a crystal ball. There's tea leaves, tarot cards, astrology...name your choice."  
  
Ratburn thought for a moment, then said, "I suppose we should employ the assets available."  
  
"True," Rubella shrugged. "I don't have any of my equipment with me. So, we'll just do a simple palm reading."  
  
Rubella took his hand and gazed at it. The touch of her hand and the way her breath caress his skin reminded him of that first day. It seemed so strange how much had changed since that day when a crazy girl came into his classroom and read his palm. He smiled, watching Rubella play with his hand.  
  
"Something is going to happen," Rubella said, wide-eyed.  
  
"Is that all?" Ratburn joked.  
  
She glared at him, then returned her attention to his palm.  
  
"It doesn't look good," Rubella shook her head. "Whispers...mocking..."  
  
Rubella bit her lips and moved his hand closer to her eyes.  
  
"Sadness," Rubella said quietly. Suddenly, she gasped and dropped his hand instantly. "Maybe I'm not psychic after all."  
  
"What did you see?" Ratburn asked.  
  
Rubella smiled slightly and began to walk away. Ratburn got in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Rubella?" Ratburn said softly, looking into her eyes.   
  
Rubella stared up at him, worriedly. Ratburn scanned her beautiful face, leaning toward her. As his lips approached her's, Rubella closed her eyes. Just then, a scream rang out. Ratburn and Rubella instantly glanced at the source. Prunella stood there, horror-struck, with Francine beside her. Ratburn instantly let go of Rubella.   
  
"Pruney," Rubella began, taking a step toward her sister.  
  
Prunella shook her head, then sprinted away. Rubella ran after her. Ratburn glanced awkwardly at the wide-eyed Francine Frensky.  
  
"Finish your math homework?" Ratburn asked.  
  
Francine didn't move a muscle. Ratburn took a breath and felt that everything was going to change. 


	12. A Hard Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
A/N: So sorry this took so long. But I'm finally done with my finals. No more school for the Summer. My chapters should come a lot quicker now. Hope your wait wasn't too bad.  
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Twelve: A Hard Choice  
  
Prunella ran through the rain, wishing she hadn't seen what she had. It was horrible. It was disgusting. How could Rubella do this to her? What would people say?   
  
"Pruny! Prunella!"  
  
She ignored the call, just kept running. She entered her house, soaked to the bone, tears streaming down her face. Her mother grabbed her.  
  
"Prunella, what's the matter? What happened?"  
  
Prunella shook her head, shivering. The door behind her opened and Rubella came in. Upon seeing her, Prunella jerked out of her mother's grip and ran to her room. She fell on her bed and clutched her pillow. Rubella came and sat down next to her.  
  
"Pruny," Rubella began softly, running her fingers through her sister's curly hair. "Pruny, you just have to understand."   
  
"I understand," Prunella muttered. "You want to ruin my life."  
  
"No, Pruny," Rubella insisted. "I would never do that."  
  
"Well, you have," Prunella sniffled. "Do you know what the kids at school will say when they catch wind of this?"  
  
"I never meant for anyone to find out," Rubella said.  
  
"I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school," Prunella sobbed. "'There goes Prunella Kirst, the little sister of the teacher-kisser.' Everyone will think my grade come because you're dating my teacher too."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Pruny," Rubella apologized. "I guess I didn't realize how this would affect you."  
  
Rubella bit her lip and let out a sigh.  
  
*************  
  
On Monday, Ratburn had a hard time looking Francine and Prunella in the face. Neither one of them raised their hand all day. He didn't ask them any questions. It was the most embarrassing thing. Everytime he would hear whispering, he wondered if it might be about him and Rubella.   
  
Ten minutes before the final bell, Ratburn was writing some notes on the board when he spotted Rubella through the window on his door. She looked rather solemn.   
  
"Class dismissed," Ratburn said instantly.  
  
The class stared at him in confusion and shock.   
  
"Yes, you heard me correctly," Ratburn assured them. "You may go."  
  
As the kids put their things away in their bookbags, Brain put up his hand.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Ratburn," he said. "Does this mean we have no history homework?"  
  
"Just review the notes you've taken so far," Ratburn instructed.  
  
His class rushed out of the classroom. Prunella stopped half-way through the door when she saw Rubella standing there. Rubella smiled down at her sister. Prunella continued out the door. When all the students had gone, Rubella came in.  
  
"How are things?" Ratburn asked as he sat on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Well," Rubella began, troubled, "I've talked to Prunella and...I've come up with a decision. Nigil, I can't see you anymore."   
  
"What?" Ratburn blurted, falling off his desk.   
  
"I'm sorry," Rubella muttered, avoiding his gaze. "I have to think about Prunella. She's really upset about this."  
  
"I thought we decided not to care what people thought," Ratburn said.  
  
"If that was true," Rubella began, "than you would have told Mrs. McGrady what you were really doing with me."  
  
"She wouldn't have understood," Ratburn insisted.  
  
"You're right!" Rubella exclaimed. "No body would understand. My parents wouldn't understand. Mr. Haney wouldn't understand. Your students wouldn't understand. Neither would my friends. Prunella doesn't understand....and I don't understand."  
  
"But Rubella..." Ratburn began frantically. "...I-I thought we cared about one another."  
  
Rubella lowered her head.   
  
"Listen, Mr. Ratburn," Rubella said formally. "I have places to be."  
  
Rubella turned toward the door.  
  
"Will I see you?" Ratburn asked sadly.  
  
"If you do," Rubella said over her shoulder, "just say 'Hello, Miss Kirst' and let that be the end of it."  
  
As Rubella left the room, she took a part of him with her. Ratburn felt like his was suddenly in this cold, black place that he would never escape. It felt so wrong without Rubella near him. He sunk into his chair and put his face in his hands.  
  
"Nigil," came Mr. Haney's voice.   
  
Ratburn looked up.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would OK it with me before you let your class out early."  
  
Ratburn nodded and Mr. Haney left.   
  
A/N: Stay tuned. There are two more chapters coming. 


	13. Learning to understand

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Marc Brown and PBS.  
  
A/N: So sorry this took forever. I've been really busy. I kept saying, "Today, I will definately put that chapter up." But today melted into tomorrow. Anyway, you get the picture. I'm updating finally.  
  
A/N2: This chapter was supposed to be two chapters, but when I actually wrote it, it was too short. So this is one chapter instead of two.  
  
LEARNING TO BREATHE  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Learning to Understand  
  
Prunella felt better now that the Ratburn and Rubella thing was over. One day, they would thank her for it. After all, who knows what would have happened if they had stayed together. They could have been run out of town or something. He was just too old. Anyway, it had been a day since Rubella broke it off. They were probably both over it by now. Prunella was.   
  
As Prunella approached Francine and the rest of her friends at lunch, she heard them laughing. Sitting down with them, she asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," Francine insisted.  
  
"We're making up funny rhymes," Buster blurted.  
  
"I like rhymes," Prunella said excitedly. "What kind of rhymes?"  
  
"Oh, you won't like these," Francine told her.  
  
"Yeah, she will," Buster assured her.  
  
"Tell me one of your rhymes," Prunella pleaded.  
  
"Hey, I've got one!" Sue Ellen exclaimed.  
  
"Mister Ratburn loved a teen.  
  
Alas, one day, his cover was blown.  
  
Now his girl has left the scene,  
  
And he's crying all alone"  
  
All the kids laughed, except Prunella. Her eyes widened, and she listened quietly.   
  
"How 'bout this one?" Buster began.  
  
"Ratburn and his girl did kiss.  
  
They were seen by her sis.  
  
Now, his girl, he will miss."  
  
Prunella took in a sharp breath in horror.  
  
"This one's good," Muffy laughed.  
  
"Rubella wanted an old man,  
  
So she could get a date.  
  
She picked out old Ratburn,  
  
Then left him in an awful state."  
  
The laughter surrounded Prunella. She couldn't take it. Quickly, she grabbed Francine's arm and pulled her away from the table.  
  
"You told them?" Prunella demanded.  
  
"It slipped out," Francine shrugged.   
  
"I'll never live this down," Prunella muttered, grabbing both side of her face. "This was why I made them break up. I was afraid of THIS."  
  
"It's not like they're making fun of you," Francine told her. "They just want to tease Ratburn. Binky says he'll actually say one of the rhymes in class. Can you imagine the look on Ratburn's face?"  
  
Francine laughed and walked back to the table. Prunella stood there, doing just as Francine had suggested, picturing Ratburn's face. Would he get mad? Would he give Binky detention for it and Prunella, too, for spilling the beans?  
  
**************  
  
In class, while Ratburn lectured on the Constitution, Prunella watched Binky. Was he actually going to do it? Did even he have enough guts?   
  
"Who can tell me the preamble?" Ratburn asked.  
  
Binky's hand went up. The whole class stared at him. Prunella held her breath.  
  
"Really, Binky?" Ratburn asked in surprise. "All right, then."  
  
Binky stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ratburn was an old school teacher.  
  
Had a girl, but couldn't keep her.  
  
Now, all day long, he's just a weeper."  
  
As Prunella had predicted, Ratburn was angry.  
  
"Go to the office, Binky," Ratburn ordered.   
  
Binky got up from his seat and smiled all the way out the door.  
  
"The rest of you," Ratburn began, "are to study the preamble on page twenty-three until you ALL have it memorized. There will be a test at the end of class."  
  
Everyone opened their books and began studying. Some of the kids got into pairs so they could quiz each other. Others just muttered the words over and over to themselves. Prunella looked up from her book to see Ratburn sitting down at his desk, his face in his hands. At first, she thought it was just embarrassment, but then noticed that he was hiding tears. Prunella gasped.  
  
***************  
  
At the Kirst house, Prunella sat and watched Krezblain the TV show. Rubella walked through the door.  
  
"Oh, hi, Rubella," Prunella greeted.  
  
Instead of replying, Rubella dreamily walked to her room. Prunella wondered if maybe she was in a trance. She decided to follow. Prunella found Rubella laying on her bed, turning pages of a book as if she was reading it, though she was looking at the opposite wall.  
  
"Are you OK?" Prunella asked.  
  
"Huh?" Rubella said, looking at her. "Oh, Pruny, I didn't know you were home."  
  
"I was on the couch when you came in," Prunella told her. "I said 'Hi'."  
  
"Really?" Rubella laughed to herself. "I didn't even see you. Funny, isn't it?"  
  
"Hilarious," Prunella said sarcastically. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Right as rain," Rubella insisted, her smile fading.  
  
Prunella felt this pang in her stomach.  
  
**************  
  
At dinner, Rubella chatted happily with the rest of the family as usual, but with one difference. Not once all evening did Rubella touch her food. It was just left there. It was like Rubella hadn't even noticed it. When their mom asked about it while cleaning the table, Rubella simply said, "I guess I wasn't hungry."  
  
Prunella stared at Rubella across the livingroom between paragraphs of Henry Skreever six. There was something not right about how Rubella was acting. She was just gazing at the TV, while it was off. Could it be that Rubella missed Ratburn? Prunella knew Ratburn missed her. Maybe they wouldn't get over it right away.   
  
Rubella let out a sigh.  
  
Prunella thought of when Rubella was going out with Ratburn. She was much happier. Ratburn, he was happier too. They were happier than she had ever seen them. Maybe Prunella did something really wrong when she broke them up.   
  
"I'm going to bed," Rubella said. "See you tomorrow, Pruny."  
  
She patted her sister's head on the way to her room. Prunella waited a moment or two, then followed her. Rubella was laying on her bedroom floor, staring up at the ceiling. Prunella saw a tear running down her cheek. That moment, Prunella made a decision.  
  
***************  
  
The second Prunella got out of class the next day, she ran home and waited for Rubella on the porch. A little while later, Rubella came walking down the sidewalk in a daze.   
  
"Rubella!" Prunella called, running up to her.  
  
"What is it, Pruny?" Rubella asked with a smile.  
  
"I was just reading Henry Skreever six," Prunella told her. "It was horrible. Perstephone was separated from her true love, Niklas Krakow. See, he goes to a rival wizard school, so no one wanted them together. But, Henry saw how miserable they were without each other and decided that it didn't matter what people thought. He got Perstepone and Niklas back together. Isn't it great?"  
  
Rubella stared at her, confused. "What are you saying, Pruny?"  
  
Prunella dropped her eyes, saying, "Rubella, I was wrong. You and Mr. Ratburn belong together."  
  
Rubella was shocked for a moment, then hugged her sister. "Pruny, I could kiss you!"  
  
"Save it!" Prunella insisted, pulling away. "You'll need it."  
  
Rubella looked at her sister's eyes and smiled. "I love you."  
  
"Yuck, don't get mushy," Prunella said. "Hurry! I think Ratburn will still be at school."  
  
**************  
  
Ratburn sighed as he slowly erased the chalkboard. He had heard those ridiculous rhymes all day long. Kids ran by his window at recess shouting them. Ratburn didn't mind the fact that they teased him, really. It was just that it reminded him that he was without Rubella. The teasing would fade, he was sure. The students would forget it. But Ratburn would remember. This ache in his heart would never leave him.   
  
"Nigil!" came the enchanting voice of Rubella.  
  
He turned to her in surprise. She stood there, panting. She must have run all they way there. Was something the matter?  
  
"R-Rubella," he sputtered, taking a worried step toward her, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just..." Rubella breathed. She just stood there, glancing around the room for words. Ratburn wondered if he ought to ask again. Then, Rubella's eyes locked on his. She smiled, saying, "Oh, Nigil."  
  
Ratburn was confused for a moment. Then, Rubella ran straight into his arms, pressing her lips to his. Ratburn was frozen with shock for just a second. He closed his arms around Rubella, taking in the sweetness of her lips. It was like going to Heaven and back.  
  
*****************  
  
Rubella had explained to Ratburn about Prunella changing her mind. The student's teasing didn't bother Ratburn anymore, so it died down. Now, Ratburn stood at the door, feeling rather anxious. He couldn't believe this day had come so fast. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this.   
  
The stars above winked at him and gave him comfort. Ratburn took a breath and knocked. Almost immediately, Rubella answered the door, looking absolutely wonderful in a light tan, flowy dress. She was practically glowing with happiness.  
  
"Hey, Nigil," she said, smiling.  
  
"Good evening, Rubella," he muttered, his hands behind his back.  
  
"Come on in," Rubella insisted, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the house. "Mom, dad, you know Nigil Ratburn, my new boyfriend."  
  
And Ratburn smiled.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Did you think the ending was empty? I like the ending, but I wondered if you thought there should be more. 


End file.
